<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep it down by seochangbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588257">keep it down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin'>seochangbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Boys Kissing, Flirting, M/M, SEUNGMIN CAMBOY, Semi-Public Sex, Top Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, everyone,” Seungmin sighs nonchalantly, waving a hand. His laptop pings incessantly by his side just off-camera, notifying the hoards of his viewers streaming in to watch him jerk off and throw money at him doing so.</p><p>Seungmin smirks. It’s all just a persona, horny men jerking off to the fact that Seungmin doesn’t seem to care but makes himself cum on camera so effortlessly, so determined and eager. However, when Seungmin shows a little affection, especially after he’s cum or he’s whining and begging his chat to let him, that’s when his viewers really blow their load.</p><p>alternatively; seungmin's hot TA realises he's a camboy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cant get the thought of campup seung out of my brain so here &lt;3 </p><p>happy seungmin day uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone,” Seungmin sighs nonchalantly, waving a hand. His laptop pings incessantly by his side just off-camera, notifying the hoards of his viewers streaming in to watch him jerk off and throw money at him doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smirks. It’s all just a persona, horny men jerking off to the fact that Seungmin doesn’t seem to care but makes himself cum on camera so effortlessly, so determined and eager. However, when Seungmin shows a little affection, especially after he’s cum or he’s whining and begging his chat to let him, that’s when his viewers really blow their load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plainly, he loves camming. Not born out of a need to make quick cash, no, because his parents have paid off his uni fees in full. He got into camming out of pure interest, delving into a weekly ritual he loves to death even now. He doesn’t even bother hiding his face, mostly getting away with it by leaving the top of his head off-screen, and boasts himself on camera to get himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he thinks, the people don’t need to see his face. A bright red collar hangs from his neck every week, the leash firm in his hand, and between that and how hard his cock gets every session, the viewers have plenty to take in. He leans forward, making sure his plush lips are in frame as he bites at them. “Puppy’s in the mood to breed one of his toys today,” Seungmin hums, rummaging through his box of sex toys, hearing the litany of notifications that crash over him in waves, slightly delayed yet wild interest in referring to himself by the petname. It’s the little things that make the chat go wild, it seems. He pulls out one of his fleshlights, holds the black plastic handle firm in his hand. He seems to weigh it contemplatively, before settling on it and grabbing a bottle of lube and shoving the box aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His outfit today is a simple baby-blue sweater covering his upper body, and booty shorts that reveal the milky skin of his thighs. Nonchalantly, he rubs himself through his sweater and shorts, exhaling as he feels himself get hard. He pulls his laptop closer to him to read the chat, eyes scrambling over the quickly-moving text, but his eyes snag on phrases like “cute puppy”, and “fucking sexy”. Seungmin chuckles at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shorts match the colour of his collar, but the leash is quickly forgotten by his side as he pulls his shorts down carelessly and pushes his sweater up, revealing plain black panties that barely hide his hard cock. He whines as he presses the heel of his palm against his balls, feeling his gut surge with arousal and cock leak a little more. Collecting his thoughts, he lubes up his trusty right hand, wincing as the cold substance hits his erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s impossibly horny, but he isn’t sure why -- probably from ogling his hot Literature TA who always has his sleeves rolled up to reveal the prominent veins along his forearms. It’s extremely hot, in fact, when Chris pushes his hair out of his face coolly and sighs when he has to entertain a less-than-educated answer to a question he poses. If Seungmin’s attracted to anything, it’s intelligence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock is leaking just from the thought of the TA, and his cheeks heat up a little with the thought. Pushing it aside, he wipes off any excess lube along the hole of the fleshlight, angling his body so the camera can capture how his cock sinks into the fleshlight so deliciously. His chat goes wild when he bottoms out in the fleshlight with a long groan. He glances up at his laptop screen. They’re tipping him in quick bursts, and across the screen flash nondescript usernames with tips growing in denomination. He remembers to ramble off a few users who particularly throw a lot of money at him in a still casual voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Propping himself up on his knees and gripping the fleshlight tight, he thrusts carelessly into the toy. He whimpers, panting a little as he works himself up, needing to get off so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focuses more on getting off than on the chat, which he’s sure teems with his horny viewers lusting over him. He knows he looks good like this, sweat beginning to form a sheen on his forehead, hand flexing a little as he chases after his own pleasure. He’s amused at the thought of getting off in front of thousands of people. People who don’t know who he is and who may never notice him in person, are so eagerly throwing themselves at Seungmin. He feels so attractive when he cams, with all those eyes on him. He doesn’t think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>unattractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but having all that attention just inflates his ego a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought pushes him closer to the edge, already so riles up as the knot in his stomach tightens. He groans, chest shuddering shakily, and presses on with his endeavour to make himself come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost makes out a whisper, low and sensual in his ear, beckoning him to make a mess of himself, to come for everyone to see. A shudder runs down his spine, aroused as he fucks into the toy with a couple more shaky thrusts, moaning when he finally spills his seed into the plush silicone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head feels fuzzy as he pulls the fleshlight off of him, his cum dripping out from the hole and onto the towel he’d laid out underneath him. He thanks himself from twenty minutes ago, for his foresight and planning for this exact situation. He thinks the voice in his ear was Chan, but he doesn’t want to indulge in a fucked-up fantasy, even in his post-orgasm haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he forgets, he shows off the properly-soiled toy, the hole dripping with his release. It’s so hot, and his viewers tell him just that. He rattles off a few more names who send him a lot of money and the sweet messages from them, tossing the fleshlight aside. Then, his signature ending -- “</span>
  <em>
    <span>seungpup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>signing off!”, with a peace sign and a wink -- before he ends the stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even remember to hide at least some of his face with his sweater paws or his leash, and ducks down into frame a little too much. He’s too tired. He shrugs it off after turning off the camera. It’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Chris stops him by the door, hand firm on Seungmin’s forearm. “May I speak to you after class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods, a little too distracted from how hot Chris’ hand was on his skin, almost burning as Chris lets him go. He walks to his seat quickly, and waiting for the lecture to actually start gets his gears turning. Was he in trouble? He swears the essay they’d turned in recently was mostly in his own words, but he had to do some research to get things started. There’s absolutely no way Chris would realise that, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shakes his worries off as the professor walks in and quiet falls over the rest of the lecture hall. In the corner of his eye, he notices that Chris helps to take attendance, frowning when he notices the usual suspects being absent or late again. The professor begins after setting up her presentation, and Seungmin opts to worry afterward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan beckons him over after class. Seungmin packs his bag slowly, waiting for the rest of the hall to filter out lest it were something serious. “Seungmin,” Chan says cautiously, eyebrows furrowed, looking a little uncertain. God, was he really in trouble? “I… I’ve noticed you recently. You’re very active online, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowns, confused. Yeah, he has his socials, but he doesn’t think he’s posted anything incriminating lately, or anything that would tarnish the school’s name. He says nothing. Chan continues instead. “You really put yourself out there, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes don’t meet his, following the last student out the door of the lecture hall. “I don’t quite get your drift,” Seungmin hums, brows beginning to furrow. He doesn’t quite understand, but he’s occupied with watching the way Chan’s arms flex with his rolled-up sleeves. His dress shirt buttoned a little low today, showing off a sliver of his broad chest, and he fills it so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re -- God, this is weird -- You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>seungpup</span>
  </em>
  <span> right? On that camming website?” Chan scratches the back of his head, still not looking at Seungmin. It finally clicks in Seungmin’s head, rudely shaken out of his thoughts and his eyes widen comically. His face flushes instantaneously, gaze darting to the floor in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple of days since that stream, and he had forgotten he had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>entirely. “Oh God,” Seungmin says, aghast. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” He’s thoroughly embarrassed, that someone from school’s finally recognised him, and it’s the man he’s been eyeing for ages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Chan blurts, even taking Seungmin aback. He clears his throat. “I’ve been following you for a while, actually, and I like it a lot, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin blinks at the surprisingly suave admission, feeling a little hot and bothered at the way Chan calls him </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chan groans, shoving his face into his hands. “Sorry, I’m so awkward, I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan is leaning against the lecturer’s desk, and Seungmin pushes him back against it a little more. He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>places a hand on Chan’s chest, both to reassure him and to get to feel the hard muscle hidden underneath that dress shirt of his. God, he’s hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Seungmin soothes. “I think you’re really cute too, Channie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be hyung to you,” He argues weakly, Seungmin chuckling, pleased with the banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin leans forward, pressing their bodies close. He hums, pressing kisses down Chan’s jawline. “Well, I don’t know about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to fuck now?” Chan asks, gasping when he realises what he’s just said. Seungmin chuckles, and loops his thumbs into the belt loops on Chan’s pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna suck you off right here,” Seungmin says contemplatively. “And you have a little TA office, don’t you? You can fuck me nice and hard in there another time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes their crotches together, feeling Chan harden under him. He laughs, airy and bright. “There won’t be another lecture in here, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shakes his head quickly, the curls on his head moving along with him. “I’m all yours, Seungmin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you watch my stuff a lot, hyung?” Seungmin lets the Korean roll off his tongue easily, nipping gently at Chan’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan moans softly, answering him honestly with a hushed “Yes, for a while now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin chuckles, sinking to his knees. Seungmin’s hands hold onto Chan’s muscular thighs to stabilise himself. “You’re cute. I’m going to touch you now, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the affirmative from Chan, Seungmin rubs over Chan’s cock, half-hard and straining now in his slacks. He’s well-endowed, thick and long and growing fully erect as Seungmin touches him. Chan sighs and lets his body relax against the sturdy wooden desk. Seungmin squeezes his length tightly, toying with it in his hand before he unbuttons Chan’s pants and pulls them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The material quickly pools around his feet, and Chan’s plaid boxers make Seungmin chuckle under his breath. The TA goes red at this, face and neck flushing. “Shut up. It’s comfortable like this, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snorts, “I’m sure it is, Channie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the younger man’s teasing, he leans forward to bury his face into Chan’s crotch, enamoured by the scent of sweat and what seems to be characteristically Chan. He mouths at Chan’s cock over the fabric, the older moaning at the warmth around his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums, nipping at Chan’s abs as he pulls his boxers down too, admiring the way Chan stares down at him in awe as he does so. They join his pants on the floor. Seungmin pushes Chan’s legs apart a little, holding onto his thighs as he nibbles a mark into the pale skin. He nips at it and laves over it with his tongue until a pretty purple mark begins to bloom. He kisses the bruise, presses his thumb into it just to hear Chan cry out with pain-pleasure, before he gets to work on Chan’s length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s impressive really, and Seungmin is disappointed he won’t be able to fit it all the way in, because God knew that Seungmin would be too perfect without a gag reflex. So, Seungmin has to make do. Tongue stuck out, he faithfully licks a stripe up the length, hot saliva cooling rapidly in the air-conditioned lecture hall. He glances up at Chan and bats his eyelashes prettily, letting the head of his cock rest heavily on his tongue. Chan groans at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs as he falls into the rhythm of sucking dick, eager to please his partner with a crude flick of his tongue. Chan’s hips buck forward needily, haphazard in his movements as Seungmin continues to suck him off. His veins thrum with adrenaline as Chan falls apart just from his mouth. His head bobs back and forth, fluid with his motions. He feels his lower teeth graze Chan’s length slightly, and the older man winces. It’s terribly hot, with Chan leaking profusely in his mouth, hands scrambling for purchase in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan has to pull him off, and hard. Seungmin whimpers with the loss of the weight on his tongue, and stares up at the older man, who groans sinfully. Seungmin knows he must look good, swiping his tongue over his lower lip. His chin is slick with drool, and his cheeks must be flushed red. He grins cheekily. “Coming too soon, Channie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man huffs. “It’s just a testament to how good you are with your mouth, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ass is even better,” Seungmin grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan groans. “I can’t wait to feel it for myself, pup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me that again, Chan,” The younger man says, before he latches back onto Chan’s length. He stares up at the older man, eyes wide and innocent, hollowing his cheeks so he looks extra pretty for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My puppy,” Chan sighs contentedly. He runs a hand through Seungmin’s hair, the touch soothing and gentle. “You feel so good, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin bobs his head eagerly, hands working relentlessly over the half that he can’t fit into his mouth. “Please, pup, Seungmin,” Chan gasps, grasp tightening in Seungmin’s locks. “I need to come, I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man nods, eyes fluttering shut as he devotes himself to positively sucking the life out of Chan. Chan seems to be pleasantly surprised that Seungmin doesn’t pull off of him, and begins canting his hips forward in his desperation. His moans are breathy, babbling about how good Seungmin feels, gasping for more, until he’s coming in Seungmin’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The initial spurt shocks Seungmin, the taste of Chan’s cum a little sweeter than he’d expected. He appreciates the taste on his tongue, sucking the older man dry and swallowing down his load. He pulls off Chan’s cock with a wet ‘pop’, thoroughly satisfied with his work. Seungmin hums, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, then gets to his feet. He rubs at his knees a little to relieve the ache residing in them, all while Chan gawks at him in awe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin glances at the clock on the wall. He has five minutes to his next lecture, definitely not enough time for Chan to fuck him. He tells the older man this, and Chan whimpers like a kicked puppy. Seungmin coos, holding Chan’s face in one of his hands and strokes his cheek. “Don’t worry, puppy,” He assures. “I can come over to your office after my lecture? I’m free the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nods eagerly, hair falling into his eyes. “I’ll see you later, Seungmin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin chuckles, picking up his backpack that had been abandoned at his seat earlier. “Don’t get too hard thinking about me, okay?” He teases, pressing a kiss to Chan’s cheek. “I’ll be done at three. See you, Channie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite him teasing the TA, Seungmin is uncomfortably hard during his two-hour Statistics lecture. Sure, he softens a little bit, absolutely bored hearing about gathering data from a large population of surveyees, but that just gives him more of a chance to let his mind drift. He thinks Chan would fuck him so well, being muscly enough to toss him around a little, bend him over his cute little desk and absolutely rail him. Of course, Chan’s always come across as a little awkward even in class, but it’s just extremely endearing to see him getting so shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s getting restless, shaking his leg while he tries to take notes, Chan in the back of his mind. Time seems to crawl by, but Seungmin dashes out the door the moment the professor dismisses them. He walks hastily down hallways, making a beeline for Chan’s office, in a cosy corner of the school. His chest heaves a little from walking so quickly, but he catches his breath. HIs cock is hard from the anticipation, aching from the walk over. He knocks on the door politely, once, twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Chan chimes, and Seungmin twists the knob and lets himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TA squeals. “Hi, Seungmin,” Chan is visibly excited, and Seungmin laughs. Chan rises from his desk, taking wide strides to meet Seungmin at the door, leaning forward to kiss the younger man as he locks the door behind them. “Oh, God! Is that okay? I didn’t mean to come onto you so suddenly-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin kisses Chan sweetly, suppressing a giggle in favour of shutting the older man up. “I came here to have sex with you, didn’t I?” Seungmin ponders aloud, but cracks into a smile when Chan nods. “You’re a sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin tosses his backpack on the floor, leading Chan over to his desk and resting against it. He looks up at the older man expectantly, and Chan kisses him again, hands coming to hold Seungmin’s face softly. Kissing Chan is terribly intimate, but makes his chest feel warm and fuzzy. He appreciates the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about you, hyung,” Seungmin bats his lashes prettily, moving one of Chan’s hands down over his cock. He squeezes around Chan’s hand, and the older man gasps. “Need you inside me so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rubbing Seungmin’s cock through his jeans. He echoes the same sentiment, kissing Seungmin briefly before getting his wallet out, pulling out a couple of packets of lube and a condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums, “Safe sex is so sexy, babe.” Chan laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin moves out of Chan’s hold, sauntering over to the small loveseat in the corner of Chan’s office. Grabbing the back of the little couch, Seungmin bends over and sticks his ass out for Chan. Chan gurgles excitedly, joining Seungmin while unbuttoning his own jeans. He stumbles in his haste, and Seungmin just laughs brightly, wiggling his butt mindlessly as he waits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeans abandoned on the floor, Chan comes up behind Seungmin and holds onto his waist tightly. Chan leans forward too to press their lips together, as he fiddles with Seungmin’s jeans and pushes his bottoms past the swell of Seungmin’s ass. Chan seems way too excited, literally vibrating as he tears the packet of lube open, slicking up his fingers and asking for permission before he pushes one into the younger man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he feels Chan’s rough finger pressing into him. “That feels so good, puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan hums, pushing the long digit in and out of Seungmin. He works Seungmin up to two, three, then four fingers, adding lube as needed. The younger man lets out small whines every so often, positively dripping from his hole with Chan’s excessive use of lube. Seungmin’s arms begin to shake, way too excited to hold himself up stably. “Channie,” Seungmin pleads. “Fuck me, please? I need you in me right now, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man approves. Seungmin rips open the condom packet since Chan’s hands are too messy for it, and slides the condom over Chan’s cock, pumping it a couple of times. Chan slicks his length up with the rest of the lube in his hand, then lines himself up with Seungmin’s puckered hole. Seungmin gasps at the sensation, toes curling at the thought of Chan finally fucking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pushing in, okay, baby?” Chan asks. Seungmin nods, whines out a “Please”, and then Chan slides his cock in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin inhales deeply as the head of Chan’s cock catches at his rim, but other than that, the slide is relatively easy. The squelch is terribly obscene, but Chan’s thick cock inside of him feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, more,” Seungmin babbles when he feels comfortable with Chan inside him. He feels so full, absolutely split in half on Chan’s cock, but he can’t wait for the older man to finally fuck him. Chan wipes his hand on his bare thigh, before gripping Seungmin’s hips and starting to thrust into him. His hips start slowly, fluid movements making Seungmin moan with every thrust. The head of Chan’s cock brushes up against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He shudders, as Chan fucks him deep and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan leans forward, arms flexing around his petite frame. “You have to keep it down, puppy boy,” Chan hums. “We can’t get caught, as much as you would like to have an audience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gurgles loudly, already failing at the simple task. Chan doesn’t say anything for a moment, hips thrusting in a little more shallowly, seemingly thinking of what he can do to keep Seungmin quiet. Seungmin hears the shifting of fabric, then Chan is holding a tie in front of his face. Seungmin’s mouth falls open, letting Chan stuff his mouth with the fabric. Seungmin finds himself drooling and wetting the material already, but it’s effective in muffling his moans as Chan picks up his thrusts again. Chan goes faster, their skin slapping together, resounding off the walls of the small room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they want to get carried away with fucking each other, the knocking on the door shakes them back to reality. “Mr. Bang, are you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin holds his breath, looking back at Chan, completely frozen. The doorknob shakes, trying to be opened, but it doesn’t give. “What the hell?” A student’s muffled voice booms from outside. “I swear Mr. Bang was supposed to be in now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks Chan is actually evil, because the older man starts fucking him again, thrusts slow and almost silent. Chan’s chest is pressed up against his back, and he’s kissing Seungmin’s neck. “Now you have an audience, huh?” Chan murmurs in Seungmin’s ear, wrapping a hand around Seungmin’s cock, hanging heavy between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man shudders. “Close, Channie,” He gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then make a mess, puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few more insistent tugs to his cock and haphazard thrusts from Chan, Seungmin finally comes, spilling his load all over the grey, crushed velvet material of the loveseat. The students from outside have seemed to leave, and Seungmin whimpers as the older man fucks into him more insistently, desperate to reach his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin reaches to pull the tie out of his mouth, now soaked with his spit. He tosses it aside carelessly, more focused on making the older man feel good. “Channie,” Seungmin pants. “You fuck me so well, please come inside me. Want you to fill me up-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s grip on his waist tightens, and then he’s coming too, with a final thrust deep inside Seungmin. The TA shudders as he orgasms, chest heaving as he catches his breath. “So good, baby,” Chan sighs. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan leans forward to press their lips together again, and Seungmin hums happily. Then, the older man is pulling out, gingerly taking the condom off and cleaning up the mess Seungmin had made with a wad of tissues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Channie,” Seungmin says softly, clinging onto Chan after they had put their clothes back on. Chan only chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lot softer than how you present yourself on stream, pup,” Chan comments. “I guess you’re just a softie, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin just hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you come onto my stream one day and fuck me?” Seungmin asks, while he holds up Chan’s phone so he can adjust his bangs, so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like they’ve just fucked. Chan doesn’t seem to startle at Seungmin’s question, but agrees wholeheartedly. Seungmin’s heart swells at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cum stain on the loveseat seems irremovable, no matter how many wet tissues Chan uses to get the offending stain out. Seungmin laughs, wraps his arms around Chan and tells him not to worry, while Chan grumbles something about how Seungmin better not get him horny again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s easy with Chan, comfortable. Seungmin thinks he wouldn’t trade this for the world. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sexy seungmin will be the death of me</p><p>also if yall want a part 2 pls let me know &gt;:)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN">nsfw twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>